


Extraño

by Korra_Wolfleone



Category: The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Wolfleone/pseuds/Korra_Wolfleone
Summary: Una situacion entre Batman y el Joker....





	Extraño

El joker gemia.  
No tenia ni la minima idea de como habia entrado en esa extraña situacion, pero ahi estaba. Tocandose a si mismo, lo unico que en su mente se anidaba eran aquellas pesadas alas de oscuridad de un ser que probablemente nunca sentiria algo por el. Se rio a carcajadas, cualquier intencion romantica que se hubiera pasado por su mente nunca seria, mas que golpes en la cara y esposas en sus muñecas. Pero aun asi era dificil no verlo, esos musculos, esos ojos que aparentaban ser frios, pero en el fondo solo querian un abrazo. Toda esa fuerza y pasion...

 

 

Batman habia localizado su escondite secreto. 10:00pm saliendo de la baticueva, listo para atacar ese asqueroso lugar lleno de criminales.

Batman entro despacio al oscuro edificio abandonado, subiendo cautelosamente las escaleras, escucho una suave risa acercandose a el. En ese instante sintio un escalofrio en su cuerpo, desde sus pies hasta su cabello. Frente a el estaba el joker sudado, despeinado y respirando pesadamente, vio al caballero de la noche de pie frente a el, su sonrisa mostro una enorme sonrisa.

Oh,Oh,Oh....Hola Batsy!! Estaba pensando en ti! Dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Batman torpemente dio unos pasos hacia el joker, este respiraba mas profundo y trataba de controlarse, lo cual era muy dificil pues tenia las manos en sus pantalones de latex.

-Joker! suspiro batman mientra obserbaba como seguia masturbandose frente a sus ojos. Era inquietante, perturbador y exitante para el murcielago. Sin quitar su vista de el y sintiendo como algo crecia dentro de el mas y mas. El joker arquaba su espalda ante un inminnete orgasmo producido por una eyaculacion dedicada a Batman, quien no dejaba de mirarlo, con ganas de lanzarse sobre el. Y mas sabiendo que la leche del joker habia caido sobre su pecho.

Oh, Batsy, eres tan duro y timido-dijo animado el joker. No debes de quedarte de pie.Puedes venir a mi, se que lo quieres.  
Batman se dio la media vuelta: Me voy de aqui no tiene caso pelear contigo,enfermo!  
Joker: No tan enfermo como tu que se exita a escondidas y siente miedo por lo que siente,señalando una enorme ereccion  en el cuerpo de batman.  
Un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar...

Joker: Espera!  
Batman: Que quieres? (Regresando a paso lento)  
Los ojos encendidos de lujuria del joker cruzaron con los timidos ojos de batman, este miro hacia la ventana mientras el joker se peinaba los mechones de cabello verde que caian sobre su cara y se limpiaba el pegajoso sudor de su frente.

Antes de que los 2 se dieran cuenta, los labios de batman apretaban el cuello del joker.Habia cruzado la habitacion y lo estaba abrazando sin motivo alguno.  
Batman: Joker...!Yo.....Nose  
Joker: Riendo silenciosamente,antes de recibir nuevamente los tibios labios del murciélago en el.

Batman: Porque me siento asi? Nunca lo habia sentido por nadie? Que tienes tu?

El Joker a su manera era demasiado atractivo para hombres y mujeres.Con todo y sus cicatrices y locuras, era unico. Su cuerpo delgado pero fibroso.Apasionado,dulce,ala vez sanguinario, amenazante y con esa mirada de odiar al mundo. Batman divagaba,le aterraba y le enfurecia ante la idea de que fuera de alguien mas, que sin importar si era hombre o mujer. Los ojos de Batman se agrandaron bastante...¿Cuando y como comenzo a pensar que el Joker era suyo nada mas?  
Tal vez entre sus peleas,encuentros,escapadas. Nose podia concentrar sintiendo su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Tan dulce veneno.  
  
En ese instante el joker le grito:..Vamos murcielago! haz algo! mientras meneaba sus caderas sobre el

Batman lo penso y el joker gimio por unos instantes.En ese momento el murcielago lo tomo de las muñecas y lo arrojo a un sofa, para empezar a besarlo con la pasion que lo invadia, dejando al payaso sin nada de aliento y sin risa. No esperaba eso.

Callate,Joker!!! Dijo batman, antes de que dijera algo o se burlara de el. Comenzo a bajar sobre su torso desnudo,apretando y chupando sus pezones. El joker gemia, le encantaba que le hicieran eso.Cada uno se centraba en el placer que obtenian,a batman le encantaba dar placer y al joker recibirlo. En cuestion de minutos el joker tenia una dura ereccion que le encanto al caballero de la noche. No lo dudo y se llevo la verga caliente e hinchada a su boca.Mientras el payaso se volvia aun mas loco de placer al sentir esa deliciosa boca mamando su verga a todo lo que daba. Tan tibia y suave.Batman no se detuvo hasta que consiguio sacar el liquido pre-seminal y atascarse con el.

Batttt, gimio el joker.  
Aun no termino, no te preocupes dijo batman. Arrancándose la capa,los pantalones y la casaca,solo se dejo la mascara puesta.  
Joker: Porque no te la quitas tambien?  
Batman: Cuando te tenga seguro y te quites el maquillaje.  
El joker prefirio dejar el tema por la paz,en ese instante batman forzo un beso entre los 2.Las manos jugaron en la espalda hasta llegar al apretado y firme culo del joker, donde lo estrujo hasta el cansancio. Luego sin aviso, metio su dedo indice en el culo del joker, este vio estrellas apesar del dolor que casi lo hace desmayar.  
Joker: No sabia que eras tan rudo,mi amor!  
Batman: Si lo soy,y solo para ti! Mientras sonreia sombriamente, para despues meter 2 dedos en ese lindo culo.El payaso gimio hasta casi llorar.  
  
Joker: Demonios! Eres bueno!  
Batman: Soy mas de lo que piensas,mientras metia 3 dedos y le jalaba la verga al joker, logrando sobre exitarlo de manera.

 

Lentamente batman lo fue soltando,y batman se tumbo boca abajo en el sofa abriendose con las manos las nalgas.Como iman el joker se acerco a lamerlo completamente hasta ver como se dilataba,batman no gemia si no gritaba: Vamos Joker!!!! No me tengas esperando!!  
Con las manos temblorosas, el joker se acerco sosteniendo su verga y entro en batsy.Como el lo llamaba.  
Entro despacio,despues de todo este tiempo esto era lo que querias mi caballero nocturno. Los 2 gritaron de placer, mientras mas se clavaba el joker en el culo de batman, y batman lo recibia en su interior.

Mas duro Joker. O soy mucho para el peor criminal de ciudad gotica. Esto hizo enfurecer un poco al joker, quien se afianzo a las nalgas de batman y le penetro con toda su fuerza y locura.  
El murcielago sentia que la verga y el culo estaban por reventar. Su verga convulsionaba y sentia como le llenaban el culo de leche.

Di mi nombre batsy! y ponmelo mas dificil!!!!  
Batman apreto el culo lo mas que pudo,como si fuera a romper al intruso.

Le encantaba la situacion extraña de que un criminal peligroso estuviera terminando en el. En ese instante sintio un dolor punzante entre su espalda y nalgas que lo hizo perder el conocimiento. 

Alli yacian los 2 entre el sudor,la confusion,el dolor, lo extraño de un sueño y pesadilla.Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Batman se toco donde sintio el dolor.Observo los bellos ojos,la sonrisa salvaje y una mano suave.  
  
De nada...susurro el joker en el oido del caballero.  
  



End file.
